¿Qué es tener sexo?
by Luluana101
Summary: Kendall quiere tener relaciones sexuales con Carlos, pero como el es muy inocente no sabe de que demonios habla Kendall hasta que James se lo explica. Advertencia: Incluye los slash Kenlos y Jagan. Leanlo y dejen sus reviews porfavor.


Disclaimer: Los personajes presentes en esta historia no los invente yo… Porque si los hubiera creado yo estaría haciendo nuevos episodios en inglés y no fics en español

¿Qué es tener sexo?

Ya había pasado un año desde que Kendall y Carlos se volvieron novios oficialmente.

Kendall estaba a punto de pedirle a su novio algo que era muy incómodo de pedir en especial si tu novio es Carlos García = el chico más inocente del universo.

-Carlos quiero pedirte algo, pero es algo incómodo.-Le dijo el rubio a su novio.

-¿Qué te reviente el barro que tienes en la espalda? Porque si es así no quiero.-Respondió el latino mientras ponía una cara que reflejaba su asco.

-No te quería decir que… ¿Tengo un barro en la espalda?

-Sí y es gigantesco.-Respondió el latino.

-Bueno ese no es el punto. Te quería pedir que nos acostemos.-Dijo el rubio.

-Pero no estoy cansado.-Dijo el latino en tono de berrinche.

-No, yo me refería a que hagamos el amor.-Dijo el rubio y en ese momento el latino le dio un beso muy apasionado.-Carlos yo no me refería a eso.

-¿Qué más amor quieres?-Preguntó Carlos muy confundido.

-Me refiero a que quiero que tengamos sexo.-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué no pertenecemos ya al sexo masculino?-Preguntó el latino muy confundido.-Espera, ¿Quieres que me convierta en mujer? Sé que sería más cómodo para ti si yo fuera una chica. Pero no quiero ser una mujer Kendall.

-Solo olvídalo Carlos.-Dijo el segundo más alto de la banda.

-Está bien.-Dijo el moreno bajo.

Luego de un rato el latino decidió ir a la piscina así que fue a ponerse el traje de baño en su habitación y Kendall y Logan hablaban en la habitación de ambos de algo que el moreno bajo no lograba oír a pesar de que las habitaciones quedaban a la par.

-¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?-Preguntó el cerebrito.

-Le dije que se acostara conmigo.-Respondió el líder de la banda.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-Preguntó el pálido con normalidad.

-QUE NO ESTABA CANSADO.-Gritó el rubio

-Te dije que si ibas a salir con Carlos tendrías que esperar mucho tiempo para hacer "eso".-Dijo el pálido.- ¿Qué le dijiste luego?

-Luego le dije que me refería que quería que hiciéramos el amor.-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué hizo él?-Preguntó el genio de la banda.

-Me beso y yo le dije que no me refería a eso y me pregunto qué ¿Qué más amor quería?

-¿Qué paso luego?-Dijo el pelo negro como si le estuvieran relatando lo más interesante de la vida.

-Le dije que me refería a que tuviéramos sexo y él pensó que me refería a que se convirtiera en mujer.

-¿Por qué pensó que te referías a que se convirtiera en mujer?-Dijo el inteligente que al parecer estaba doblándose de risa.

-Oye no te rías.-Dijo Kendall a quien se le había contagiado la risa de su amigo.-Porque pensó que me refería a que eligiéramos un sexo.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Quieres jugo?-Pregunto el inteligente cambiando de tema muy notablemente.

-Sí, vamos por jugo.-Dijo Kendall que al parecer si quería jugo.

Cuando salieron de su habitación para ir por el jugo vieron a Carlos salir de su cuarto usando solo el traje de baño. Kendall se quedó con la boca abierta.

El latino se acercó a Kendall y Logan.-Adiós Kenny.-Dijo Carlos y luego le dio un tierno y breve beso en los labios a su novio.-Adiós Logan.-Se despidió el moreno a su amigo.-Me voy a la piscina.

-Adiós.-Respondieron el líder y el inteligente de la banda.

Luego de que Carlos se fuera los chicos anteriormente mencionados siguieron hablando.

-Carlos se ve muy sexy ¿no crees?-Dijo el rubio.

-Si te dijo que si me golpearas y si te digo que no me gritaras ¿Por qué me preguntas?-Dijo el pálido resignado.-Además tu sabes que salgo con James.

-Sí, lo sé.-Dijo Kendall muy tranquilo.-Pero es que no sé qué hacer porque: Carlos es muy inocente así que no puedo tener sexo con él pero es difícil no pensar en hacerlo cuando se ve así.

-Solo dale tiempo a las cosas y ten paciencia. Además James y Carlos son muy amigos seguro James le explicara.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Kendall.- ¿Quieres ir a la piscina?

-Solo quieres vigilar que nadie se acerque a Carlos.-Dijo Logan.

-Bueno, admito que en parte sí. Pero hace mucho calor y no si seguimos aquí vamos a morir de calor.-Dijo el rubio.

-Está bien.-Dijo el pelo negro.-Vamos a cambiarnos.

-Se me ocurrió algo.-Dijo el rubio muy emocionado.

-¿Qué?-Dijo el pálido con curiosidad.

-Hagamos una guerra de agua.-Dijo el rubio.

-Está bien.-Dijo el pálido.-Deberíamos llevar las pistolas y globos de agua.

-¿Qué más se puede usar en una guerra de agua?

-No, me refiero a que deberíamos llevar las de los 4.-Dijo el inteligente.

Mientras tanto en la piscina o más bien en las sillas que están cerca de la piscina.

-JAMES.-Gritó Carlos.- ¿Qué es tener sexo?

-Es…-Dijo el moreno alto y luego le explico a Carlos el resto en el oído.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque Kendall me dijo que lo hiciéramos, pero yo no sabía que era pero ahora lo sé.-Dijo el latino con algo de inocencia.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto James algo confundido.

-Si.-Respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.-Aunque eso a mí me parece asqueroso.

-No es asqueroso si de verdad amas a la persona con que lo haces.-Dijo James.

Luego solo siguieron hablando.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron Kendall y Logan a la piscina con 2 pistolas de agua y muchos globos llenos de agua cada uno.

-Chicos ¿Quieren hacer guerra de agua?-Pregunto el rubio viendo a los dos morenos.

-SIIII.-Gritaron al mismo tiempo los morenos.

Luego siguieron en su guerra de agua.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento el latino se sentó en las piernas de su novio y el pálido y el moreno alto fuero estaban haciendo palomitas de maíz ya que iban a ver una película.

-Ya sé a qué te referías hoy en la mañana.-Dijo el latino algo tímido.

-¿EH?-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

-Lo de tener sexo.-Dijo el moreno bajo.

-¿Lo sabes?-Dijo el líder de la banda.

-Sí.-Asintió el moreno bajo.

-OYE NO TIENES QUE HACERLO SI NO QUIERES.-Dijo el rubio aunque en realidad por dentro él quería que el moreno dijera que sí.

-Sí quiero hacerlo.-Dijo el bajito.

En ese momento a Logan se le cayó el plato donde tenía las palomitas de maíz, lo cual hizo que se le quebrara el plato y se cayeran al suelo su botana. Y en ese momento entro la Sra. Knight.

-¿Si quieres hacer qué?-Preguntó Jennifer Knight sin sospechar nada.

-NADA.-Gritaron los dos altos y el pálido.

-Tener sexo con Kendall.-Dijo Carlos con la inocencia de la cual carecía el comentario.

-KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT.-Grito la Sra. Knight mientras Kendall se maldecía a Él mismo.- ¿CÓMO QUE IBAS A TENER SEXO CON CARLOS?

-Mamá.-Empezó a decir Kendall tratando de excusarse cuando la Sra. Knight puso esa mirada a la cual cualquiera teme.- ¿De cuánto tiempo será el castigo?

-10 meses.-Respondió la Sra. Knight.-Y le diré a Buddah Bop que no se encargué de nada que pase en el 2J.Tú lo harás. Y tampoco podrán ir a la piscina en 4 meses.

-Buena suerte amigo.-Dijeron los otros 3 miembros de Big Time Rush.

-Y Carlos, James y Logan te ayudarán y compartirán tu castigo.

-¿Pero nosotros por qué?-Preguntaron los dos morenos y el pálido.

-Tú porque aceptaste la propuesta de Kendall.-Dijo Jennifer dirigiéndose al más bajo.-Tú y tú por tratar de encubrirlos.

-Está bien Sra. Knight.-Dijeron los 4 chicos de Minnesota, bueno en el caso de Kendall dijo mamá.

-Oye James, no me habías dicho que ya habías hecho el amor con Logan.-Dijo el latino recordando algo que le había dicho el niño bonito.

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó la Sra. Knight.- ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER, SUS MADRES ME DEJARON A CARGO DE USTEDES HACEN ESO? ¿QUÉ LES VOY A DECIR A BROOKE, JOANE Y SYLVIA?

Un muy buen rato pasó así hasta que la Sra. Knight dijo:

-Necesito una aspirina.-Dicho esto se fue.

-¿Qué harán 4 meses sin piscina chicos?-Preguntó Katie que al parecer había salido de detrás el sofá.

-No lo sé.-Empezó a responder el hermano de dicha chica.-Bueno… ¿Desde hace cuánto estas oyendo la conversación?

-Desde que Carlos dijo que iba a tener sexo contigo hermano mayor.-Dijo Katie.

-¿Sabes qué es eso?-Preguntó James muy alarmado.-Por favor dime que no.

-Si sé.-Declaró Katie.

Luego James soltó un gritó que dejaba ver que estaba escandalizado por lo informada que estaba Katie.

-Ay por favor. No estoy tan pequeña para no saber qué es eso. Tengo 13 años.-Respondió la castaña que estaba indignada.

James solo volvió a casi tragarse la manzana de Adán y se fue a su habitación.

Fin

Bueno este es mi primer fic Kenlos y también mi primer fic T así que no sean malos.

Los deja

Luluana101

Dejen reviews. Dejen su opinión del fic no me importa si dicen que es mala (a pesar de que dice arriba) con la condición de que no dejen groserías, solo si no les gusta díganme no me gusto porque blablablá pero no pongan algo así: se nota que no sabes escribir y que solo estabas aburrida"


End file.
